


The legend of Hamlet

by ThePreciousPurrsian



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Adventure, F/M, I may add hella tags later, POV Third Person, Shakespeare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePreciousPurrsian/pseuds/ThePreciousPurrsian
Summary: In the aftermath of betrays and murders, Hamlet finds himself in more difficult troubles.He lives. Because it was a minor injury and... are you sure that there's no remedy for the poison?! Let's see...This work is a tribute to lovely Shakespeare whose words are the most beautiful ones in English literature. Also, this work's kinda a sequel to Shakespeare's great tragedy, Hamlet. So, the story begins right after the original work is finished and it takes place at where it is left.





	1. things that were.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I've imagined faces and figures of this fanfic as the movie Hamlet (2009), starring David Tennant (Hamlet), Patrick Stewart (Claudius/Ghost), Penny Downie (Gertrude), Mariah Gale (Ophelia ) and .... .  
> Thanks for reading. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I love writing it.

 

  "Let four captains bear Hamlet like a soldier to the stage, for he was likely, had he been put on, to have proved most royal; and for his passage, the soldier's music and the rite of war speak loudly for him. " [<\- _original Shakespeare text_ ] Fortinbras sighed. Looking around, he took a deep breath and continued.  
"Take up the bodies. Such a sight as this becomes the field, but here shows much a miss. Go, bid the soldiers shoot. " [<\- _original Shakespeare text_ ] he quickly left the hall and everyone, including Horatio, followed him. They beared the 4 bodies and a peal of ordnance shot off after them.

 

 _Later that day.._  

A single tear drop ran down Horatio's cheek and he quickly wiped it away. He wasn't ashamed of crying for his best friend, Hamlet, in front of the crowd; it was because he was about to finish something that this friend of his had started long ago. It was up to him and hard to believe that now was the time to explain Hamlet's actions and to make it all clear to everyone. Especially now that he was gone..  
Standing at his place, he was waiting for permission to talk. Lords, ladies, Fortinbras , Osric, politicians, guards ,soldiers and people.. Lots of people were there just to hear Hamlet's words from his mouth.  
Fortinbras raised his hand, telling him that he's allowed to start his speech right now.  
Clearing his voice, Horatio swallowed the lump in his throat and gave it the start.  
"Prince Hamlet was your hero. Surrended with everyone of you good people.. Yet... Heaven knows, he was the loneliest man on the earth with no hope of salvation. Some of you that had met him in person would say he was angry, suicidal, dejected, depressed, and brooding. True, he was the man who used to blame himself and his fate for the slightest mistakes but little did he knew... " Horatio stopped to make his shaky voice steady again.  
"But little did he knew that every problem in his life was not happening due to a major fault of his own!! Hamlet keenly critiqued himself indeed..... Even though it turned into negative outcomes. But that's not everything about him. I found him manic, elated, enthusiastic, and energetic, too. He had no choice but to deal with difficulties in the most accurate way his mind could ever lead him the best. He suffered for his sanity... So much that he decided to fake his madness... To look insane only to take his father's revenge from Claudius. Anyone of you would've done the same. It's in our blood and culture. It's an undeniable fact. Now that we know how and why our king Hamlet got murdered, his brother died and his wife got poisoned, let me assure you of something important. Our crown prince was meant to be the new king.. But his hurried death didn't let that happen. In his last breaths, he confirmed young Fortinbras to rule upon his county. " he turned his back to the audience and faced Fortinbras.  
"Long Live Our King! " he said and people repeated it for 3 times after him. The sound echoed everywhere in Elsinore.  
"Peace be upon him. May the angels guide him to the hevean above. " Fortinbras whispered to himself.

* * *

 

Horatio sat by Hamlet's grave. It was evening.  
"Oh, sweet prince! how you tried to make everything alright. No one was truly listening to you that time, I hope the people listened to me now.... at last. Forgive me if I didn't talk enough. Forgive! if I couldn't present any better performance. All I know is that this damned world-as you used to call it-was never meant for one as beautiful as you. " tears slowly started running down his cheeks. Poor Horatio, he used his sleeves to dry them.  
"Sir, may I ask you something. " suddenly a female voice seemed to be talking to Horatio.  
So, startled, he looked up and found a female figure standing before him. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice her coming this way.  
"Ahh, yes madam. " he stood up.  
The lady threw a flower on Hamlet's grave.  
"I was listening to you before the castle gates. You seem to be one of the prince's close friends, I have to say."  
Horatio looked at the ground.  
"Yes madam. Maybe more than a friend. We were like brothers. "  
"I see. " she sat down at Hamlet's grave. "What a pity... Denmark lost a prince like this. Why so quickly?! Were you there when he got injured ?! Did he pass away right after it?! "  
"No, he gave up as the last. It was just a slight wound but I think even that was enough to end his life.." Horatio sniffed.  
The lady nodded and kept her dark cape tighter around herself. She looked a little scared and she was trying so hard not to make it obvious but Horatio rarely let such things stay unnoticed. Her skin was white and standing up, that type of clothing seemed very strange to Horatio. It was kinda creepy. Horatio thought if she was actually Hamlet's ghost trapped in a female form.(Author's note: well, does it run in their family?! That.. being dead can't stop them and they'd get alive people to do things for them?! Ahahaha, we'll never know! Probably is a family hobby! XD) Once again, her voice became a cause to make him jump out of irrelevant thoughts.  
"Sir, your loss is also our loss. Therefore, I am so honestly sorry for our loss. Your touching words and clear speech made sense of his actions and his sudden death to me.. To everyone, I think. May he rest here in peace till Doomsday. Fly high, Hamlet the Dane. " With that, she turned on her heels and walked away.  
Horatio sat down and touched the ground for the last time this day.  
"I have to leave you now. Today for all of us was more than 24 hours and it seemed like it'd last forever. Let me keep cursing this day for as long as I live... For the second time today, I say good night, Sweet prince."


	2. making amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to tell the truth..  
> Youuuuu! Don't think I'm putting the romance back into necromancy again.. That's gonna never happen in this story, haha XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what do you think of this. I'm open for your ideas ;D

  The stars came out to brighten up 3 people's path to the cemetery. They went straight until they reached Hamlet's tombstone.  
"Do as you're told. " a female voice ordered and the two men started digging into the bare ground.  
"Hopefully it has rained this evening and the ground is still wet." One of the men commented. They digged and digged until one of the pickaxes hit something quite hard.  
"It's the coffin.." The other man said.  
"Open the coffin carefully. Bring out the body for me. " the woman ordered again. Trying to ignore the rising fear of facing a corpse, one of the men dared to open the coffin slowly.  
'Oh, I am the one to blame, Hamlet.. ' she thought.

Hamlet was indeed lying there. It looked like he was in a peaceful sleep. The man who had opened the coffin, put a finger on his carotid. After seconds, he hopelessly looked at the woman standing outside the grave.

"Curador, are you sure?! I sensed no rhythmic expansion and contraction of the heart. Maybe it's too late-"

"No, " she cut his words. "The pulse is too weak that not even the best physician is able to feel it. It's weak enough not to be sensed. But his heart is beating. I'm sure. Be quick.. "  
Again, the two got back to work. One of them put the body on his shoulders to carry it away. The another closed the coffin door and filled the empty grave with soil again; so no one could ever suspect that this grave was once opened. And with hamlet's body, they left the cemetery at half past midnight.  
-  
Curador sat behind her table, put an old book before her and blew the candle. She wasn't going to need it anymore because the sun was about to rise to send its radiant light for her through the windows. Tilting her head, she sent a side glance at the body which was face-downed on the bed. It has been four hours since the men left her with Hamlet's body alone.  
She opened the old book. It was originally her grandfather's book but the time chose it to be hers now. If there was only one thing so valuable, so precious for her in the whole world, it was this book. She went from page 22 to 527 ,then came to page 34 and so on. The more she skipped hundreds of pages at once, the more she turned into an anxious mess. She was worried that she's probably made a mistake or maybe there was something wrong either in this book or her own knowledge. Because it was taking too long for hamlet to find his consciousness. For the next two hours, she kept searching for any useful information but there was none. She rubbed her temples. Maybe it was time to take a break. She got up and looked at hamlet.  
"Still unconscious.. " Curador sighed and left her home. To be honest, it was more like a shelter than a house but she used to call it 'My home'.

30 minutes later

Curador held the door handle and gave it a push to enter her home. Her basket full of carrots and vegetables fell onto the ground when she saw the bed was empty. "My lord, help me!!" She ran towards it.  
Horribly scared of spreading rumors in the country, she looked everywhere. She bented her knees, no, there was no one under the bed. She looked left and right and even outside of the house but Hamlet was no where to be found. She decided to check her kitchen, so she hurried back to the stairs but suddenly turned her head just in time to catch a glimpse of someone standing in front of the mirror. The sight made her stay at her place because Hamlet had turned his head and was now staring at her.  
"Strange place, and you're making lots of noise. " he said, kind of looking affronted about her uncalled presence.  
She took a deep breath before saying something that'd make sense at the moment.  
"Umm.. I.... Forgive me, I apologize for wasting your time here, my lord. But, you should rest-.. "  
"I think I've bled my own blood.. Here, behind my neck." He turned his back to let her see the wound. She took one step closer.  
"I know, sir. That's why I'm asking you to stay in your bed. Your wound needs to be treated. Please, don't touch it again. " she smiled awkwardly and took him by his arm. Hamlet didn't resist.  
"Come, I beseech you. " she whispered.  
~~  
Handing a plate of vegetable soup to Hamlet, she then, went back to her chair behind the table and sat there. Her gaze simply followed the ancient lines in her old book one after another. For as long as she could remember, she had never ever been this much stressed and distressed before but her efforts were working well; since she was perfect at hiding her thoughts and looking all natural like nothing's happened or happening.  
Hamlet broke the silence.  
"That book is strange. Not as strange as this place of yours and you but stranger than everything here. The letters are unreadable. "He took another spoon of his soup.  
Curador didn't know what to say, so, she made no comment but it seemed like Hamlet wouldn't get over it very soon.  
"Are you collecting ancient things?! " with his free hand, he pointed at the book and then, at all the herbs on the shelves which are often used for medicinal purposes or as a seasoning for food.  
Curador looked at the plants in the jars and then looked back at Hamlet. Again, she had no answer but she was digging up her brain to find words and make a good sentence as a reply.  
Catching the confused look on her face, Hamlet cleared his throat to talk again.  
"You do not need to admit anything. I already know everything. " he put the plate aside and wore a serious look. Curador drew her eyebrows together. What was he going to say?!  
"You're a witch. " Hamlet said coldly.  
The comment made Curador fuel with rage and set her on fire to the point that made her stand and hit the table with her both hands. The chair behind her fell backwards down.  
"I'm not a witch!! " she protested. The surprised and relaxed look on Hamlet's face infuriated her more.  
"If you're not a witch, then, why did you lose it like this?! " he calmly asked.  
"I got angry because you're accusing me of the thing I'm not! " she touched the bridge of her nose, trying to compose her demeanor and take good control of her next words or actions!  
After two minutes of rubbing the spot, she decided that it was now the right time to let him know. To reveal the truth she was hiding for some time. The truth that's felt like a burden on her shoulders. She smiled.  
"Lord Hamlet, have you ever wondered how can your entire life turn upside down in a week?! "  
"That, madam, I don't know. " he replied after thinking for seconds.  
Curador bit her lower lip. "Well.. I think it tells everything about me.... I am sure that you do remember everything. " actually, she hoped so!  
"Remember what?! "  
"The royal gathering... The swordplay... The palace... " she studied his face. It was taking too long for Hamlet to recall.  
"I never considered the side effects.. " she whispered to herself but it was loud enough for Hamlet to raise his head and send her a questioning look. Noticing his facial expression, she decided to start from somewhere else.  
"I'm not a witch. Please, do not ever call me that. But... " she just started to explain things that Hamlet raised his hand to silent her.  
"Wait a moment.. " he worryingly looked around. "That foppish dandy man.. [Osric], swords.. Lots of swords.. the glass of wine.. " his breathing started to rise and get heavy.  
Curador took the opportunity to take one step forward. "Don't get yourself under pressure.. Stay calm.. "  
"The king.. My MOTHER! " Hamlet kicked the blanket away to stand up on his feet. "No worries, Hamlet! " Curador said loudly.  
"Laertes! Oh, the sword! It was sharp at the point. I got killed, o, GOD! " nervously, he ran his fingers through his hair and started pacing back and forth.


	3. It wasn't meant for you..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just the beginning of troubles for our poor lord Hamlel :')  
> Curador decides not to keep her secrets from him.

Convinced that she could never stop Hamlet from pacing back and forth, Curador stayed by the window. Hamlet was still in shock.   
"You might wanna know that actually.. I am the one to blame for all the 4...uh.. I mean 3 deaths that accrued yesterday at your palace, my lord." She looked at her palms.  
"Four, three or nine?! Or eight ?! How did I get everyone killed?!! " Hamlet put his shaking hands on his face.   
"I.. I wish I knew.. " Curador started sobbing.   
"What have you done?! What am I doing here?! " Hamlet ground his teeth.   
"Please! you need to listen to me, my lord!"   
"Tell me!! " Hamlet raised his voice.   
"I collected those killer weeds and sold them all to the king. He then, boiled them to make a strong poison ...i... " Curador sat down on the floor.   
"How come?! "   
"I... I didn't know the king, your uncle, would use the herbs for a wicked purpose like this.. I wasn't informed.. " tears started rolling down her cheeks.   
Hamlet pulled at his hair and turned his face away.  
"This is horrible.. Horrible.. Oh, most terrible! "  
"You have the right to kill me but I beseech you... Listen to my words first and then do whatever you want. Whatever it may take, I'd accept my fate! " Curador begged.   
Now with his back facing her, Hamlet sat on the floor as well.  
"Fate?!" Hamlet whispered. "If I take your life in return, wouldn't it be just a stupid prize to the poor ambitious you, huh, lady?!" Despite her surprise, hamlet talked lowly.  
"I.. Am actually a healer, and Curador is my name. I help the sick, the poor and I've sworn to devote my life to them. What I do may sound miraculous to other people but I'm not a magician or an angel. I'm just using medical knowledge of my grandfather to cure wounds and sickness. To help others is my goal. I too have lost my parents and been alone. Life is cruel at times, Hamlet but I've learnt to answer injustice with justice. Because it feels good to me, feels good to.. "  
"Why did you sell those deadly plants to the king?! Tell me this!" Hamlet said lowly like the last time he talked. Something about him and his calm voice was telling Curador that he'd get really mad soon after revealing the truth.   
"Sure, I'm gonna tell you everything, my lord. You..." She stopped to take a deep breath.   
"You sir, you wonder why did I sell a bunch of deadly herbs to the king? Fine, That's because I had to. "  
"You had to ruin lives.. " Hamlet lay down on the floor.   
"No, that's not true, my lord .." Curador stared at her hands. "In order to buy the medicine I needed for two homeless orphans, I needed money. A lot of money. That's the reason that took me to accept king's offer."  
"Did you also gave the poison to him to make my father's blood still?!" Hamlet asked gently.   
The question made Curador choose silence than saying yes. After moments Hamlet turned his head towards her. She couldn't read his face, he was both calm and fueled with rage.   
"Did you?! " Hamlet raided her voice, assuring her that the first thought about his facial expression was wrong. He was angry.   
"I'm saying it, Hamlet! I'm the one to blame.. I am sorry. I wish I wasn't born." Her sobbing turned into crying. And with her shaking voice she continued. "To help several people survive to live also caused several others to die. So, I've done nothing good in my life. You get it?! I'm gonna feel guilty forever... And that's gonna kill me someday, somewhere and somehow." whining, Curador crawled to a corner hit the wall with a strong fist.   
Hamlet looked around himself. This wasn't what he wanted to happen. This wasn't the place he wanted to be. Where did he go wrong?! Wasn't he there on time when he had the chance to kill his uncle, Claudius?! He felt dizzy; so he lay still on the wooden floor.   
"Let the time pass.. " he put his hands on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ikr... That was a short chapter but it's better than not updating it, eh? Sorryyyy


End file.
